Eventually Every Wall Falls
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: He always wanted to climb up that wall and jump down on the other side. [AU and set during the Cold War, GaaLee, character death, oneshot]


Title: Eventually Every Wall Falls  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: T just to be safe  
Description: He always wanted to climb up that wall and jump down on the other side.

* * *

He always wanted to climb up that wall and jump down on the other side. On the other side of that wall was his lover, standing there, probably waiting for him just like he did.

Of course, there were the guards, and they would shoot him if he ever tried to get over the wall like they did to Peter.

Lee sighed, looking at the graffiti all over the wall on his side, and wished that Gaara was on the West side too.

He didn't know what it was like being on the East side of the wall, but he had heard that it wasn't as good as his own side. He just wanted this war to be over with, he wanted the constant threat of a nuclear war to be over with, and he wanted to sit on Gaara's couch and cuddle with him like they usually did on Friday nights after school.

Lee patted his pocket gently and walked up to the large wall.

He quickly pulled out a folded slip of paper and shoved one of the corners of it in his mouth and clutched the paper with his teeth lightly. He jumped up, his hands gripping on the top of the wall barely, and tried to pull himself up. The gathering sweat on his palms made him slip slightly. He exercised his arm muscles and pulled himself up and pulled his elbows over the wall. Lee quickly hulled his body further up, his feet scraping against the cold wall to try and help his boost.

His eyes widened as he saw the red head standing on the other side of the wall, waiting for him. His sweaty hand gripped the note and crumbled it, leaving several wet spots on it, and tossed it over the wall as far as he could.

Gaara's eyes widened as the note came towards him, and he scrambled forward to catch it.

Lee pulled his feet over the wall and stood atop the wall. He crouched down, hoping the guards weren't paying attention, and reached a foot over the barbwire and prepared to jump over.

A sharp _crack _sound filled the air, and Lee felt his body heat up. His breath caught in his throat and his mind stood blank…

He started to fall forward, his vision blurring. He fell past the barbwire and slumped onto the cold ground, his breath coming back, but very rigid. Lee watched as Gaara quickly rushed over towards him, but suddenly stopped. He guessed that one of the guards was now holding Gaara at gunpoint.

"Please, Gaara, do not come any further." Lee said, his voice wispy and stressed.

"But—" He took a step back, his hands raised slightly as a command was barked at him in German.

The guards didn't want the witnesses to help him. They wanted that shot to kill him and they wanted him to die the way Peter did.

Eventually, he'd die of blood loss…

Lee smiled one of his bright smiles and fluttered his eyes, the bleeding becoming worse. He felt lightheaded and just wanted to sleep. It would have been nicer if Gaara were by his side.

He wished he had the voice to tell him that he loved him, just for one last time, but when he opened his mouth, only a slight gurgle came out. He wanted to tell Gaara one last time that he loved him, because that word wasn't used enough in their relationship, and it would be one of the best things Lee would ever want to say if he were dying near the ones he loved.

He continued to smile as the time went by and his condition became worse and his voice gaining a bit more strength.

Gaara continued to stand there, pretty determined to be there by Lee's side.

He could see the deep emotion behind his teal irises, the raw sadness he was experiencing that Lee was unable to help him along with.

His breath hitched, his lungs shutting down. His end was coming soon, he'd have to speak soon, or else he would never be able to.

His field of vision became dark, but the clearness of Gaara's insomnia rounded eyes kept him determined to live as long as he could.

The world began to collapse around him, making him seem to spiral around in sheer darkness. He could feel himself already missing him.

"… Gaara…"

---

Gaara felt himself hold his breath as Lee's eyes closed and his rough breathing stopped. He felt his chest ache, like the way it did when he was a child, and his fingers twitched slightly.

One of the guards looked down at Lee and finally lowered his gun.

He rushed to Lee's limp side and quickly checked for a pulse. His breath was still held as he continued to prod Lee's neck, still looking for the pulse.

He found none.

He felt sick.

Gaara quickly pulled the crumbled note that was in his pocket and opened it quickly, his hands shaking.

He read the note, savoring the words that were written on it.

_Hi Gaara,_

_I hope we can go out tonight and have dinner together. I really missed being with you._

_Anyway, you are probably wondering why I do not just tell you this in person, but for some reason today I feel really nervous because I am just so happy I will be seeing you again._

_I cannot wait until tonight._

_Love,_

_Lee

* * *

_

Author's Note: The Peter I am talking about is Peter Fechter, one of the first people to be killed by the Berlin Wall guards. The title is from one of the pieces of graffiti on the Berlin Wall that said, "Eventually every wall falls." and I found it very inspiring.

This is the first AU story I've written, so I hope it's not too bad. x)


End file.
